


It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

by Graceybrook



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceybrook/pseuds/Graceybrook
Summary: 25 days of Avalance fics, some AU, some canon compliant, all vary in lengths





	1. Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sara and Ava decide to watch a festive film

“How have you never seen Love Actually?” Sara asked, almost outraged as she sat up in bed, Ava merely shrugged. “It’s a classic.”

“It’s not old enough to be a classic Sara.”

“Well now that really depends on what time period you watch it in.”

Ava scowled and playfully shoved her girlfriend before pulling her back down to curl into her side. “Technicalities Sara but in this time, it is not old enough to be a classic.”

Sara pouted, “Well, we have to watch something Christmassy, and preferably something that isn’t another anachronism; I don’t want another Swamp Thaaaang incident”

It was the middle of November and Sara had given the Legends the weekend off after they had encountered a particularly tricky fugitive. So Sara had shown up at Ava’s with a couple of pizzas and a bottle of wine and suggested a movie night. Sara resumed her scroll through Netflix, waiting for something to grab her interest. “What about The Holiday? Elf? Die Hard?”

“Die Hard is not a Christmas movie!” Ava exclaimed.

“Excuse me it is set at Christmas.” Sara said, sticking her tongue out and throwing a handful of popcorn at her girlfriend.

“Being set at Christmas, does not make it a Christmas movie.” Ava sighed “How about It’s a Wonderful Life.”

Sara mused over the suggestion before shrugging, “I kind of wanted a happier Christmas movie. I know it ends well but it’s a little depressing.”

Ava groaned and pressed her forehead into Sara’s shoulder “We’ll never be able to decide on one at this rate.”

“What about a compromise? I’ll choose one and then you can pick” Sara asked, stroking Ava’s hair.

Ava hummed in consideration before nodding. “How The Grinch Stole Christmas”

“An excellent decision.” Sara kissed the top of Ava’s head and scrolled to find the movie.


	2. Returns Policy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP at Christmas where A opens a large Christmas present, only to have S pop out shouting “Merry Christmas, A!!"

It was after lunch on Christmas day and the Legends were sat in Ava’s living room, of all places. It had been Sara’s idea, a silly suggestion at first, but then Ava really thought about it; It would be her first real Christmas and she wanted to spend it with Sara, and if Sara wanted to spend it with the Legends then so did she. Even if that did include Gary and Constantine, and somehow Ray had even persuaded Ava to give Nora furlow so that she could come too. Ava had been a little uneasy about the arrangement but Sara just shrugged and said, ‘It’s Christmas.’

So that’s how Ava found herself sat in her armchair with Sara snuggled into her side; Zari, Charlie and Mick sat on the floor against the wall, Zari hogging the mince pies and Mick and Charlie downing copious amounts of alcohol between them. Ray and Nora were sat at the table, Ray trying to convince Nora that Ava wasn’t going to change her mind and send her back to the bureau and that she should try to relax. And Nate, Gary and Constantine were sitting on the sofa, slowly slipping into food comas.

“I think we need to do presents before everyone falls asleep.” Sara said patting Ava’s arm as she extricated herself from the armchair. “Nate, Zari, wanna give me a hand?” The two legends stood up and followed Sara out into the hallway where the Christmas tree stood with various presents dotted around its base.

They trio brought through a handful of presents at a time until everyone had their own stash, even Nora had a modest pile. 

“There’s just one more” Sara said returning to the hallway with Nate and Zari, a small smirk on her face.

A moment later Nate and Zari returned, pushing a large box along the floor. 

“What on earth?” Ava said as the box came to a stop at her feet, picking up the tag to see who this monstrosity was from she recognised the scrawl. Merry Christmas Babe, love Sara. Ava lifted the lid and was flung back as Sara popped out of the box, throwing handfuls of confetti into the air.

“Merry Christmas!” She shouted, a huge grin on her face.

Ava stared for a moment, taking in the view of her girlfriend, wearing a Santa hat, crouched in a box. “Can I have the receipt?” she deadpanned as Sara climbed out of the box.

“How rude, I have a strict returns policy,” Sara said, swatting at Ava’s arm, “Actually babe the real gift is two whole uninterrupted days together. Nate and I spoke to Hank and he has okayed it, plus Gideon is under strict protocol not to contact me under any circumstances. Zari is going to keep an eye of the legends so that I don’t have to.”

“Wait, really?”

Sara nodded and then promptly squealed as Ava pulled her down into her lap.

“Whoa, whoa, we’re happy for you two but can we keep the PDA to a minimum, there’s impressionable Gary’s around.” Nate piped in, throwing his Santa hat at their heads.

“Alright folks nothing to see here, get back to unwrapping your own presents.” Ava said kissing Sara’s cheek as she adjusted Sara’s position on the chair.

Sara nuzzled into Ava’s neck, nipping softly at her skin “Can I finish unwrapping mine later?” She whispered into Ava’s ear as she tugged on Ava’s jumper, making her cheeks flush.

“You need to behave Miss Lance.” Ava replied pinching Sara’s waist. “We have company.”


	3. Serenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara standing outside Ava’s window, blasting ‘All I Want For Christmas is You’ on the boom box they’re holding above their heads.

Ava was curled up on her sofa wrapped up in a blanket and wearing fluffy socks, rewarding herself after a long day at work with her favourite drink and a good book. Ava was very engaged in her book when something pulled at her concentration.

♪♪I don’t want a lot for Christmas♪♪  
♪There is just one thing I need♪  
♪I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree♪  
♪I just want you for my own♪  
♪More than you could ever know♪  
♪Make my wish come true♪  
♪♪All I want for Christmas is you♪♪

Wondering where on earth that music was coming from, Ava put down her book on the table next to her drink and walked over to the window to peer outside. Her eyes widened as she saw Sara, standing on the pavement with a Santa hat atop her head, her hands in her pocket and a big grin on her face, and yet, she could see no source for the music that continued to play. 

“Sara, what are you doing?” Ava asked once she’d navigated opening the window. “And where is that god-awful music coming from?”

“Mariah Carey is not god-awful music, not at Christmas anyway.”

Shaking her head Ava sighed, “You’re ignoring the question Sara. The higher ups will not be happy if you brought the Waverider out of the temporal zone just to play music.”

“I didn’t honest! I brought the Jumpship and Zari.” Sara cut Ava off before she could scold her. “We had a fugitive in the area and I wanted to see you, and we’d been watching Say Anything and I thought I’d be funny, but Zee said a boombox was stupid so we compromised.”

“This is compromise? Sara compromise would be a Bluetooth speaker not the Jumpship!” Ava wanted to be mad she really did, but it was just so darn cute. “I really don’t want to do this through a window so please just come inside. Zee, you can go back now.”

The music stopped abruptly and there was a faint blip as the Jumpship presumably returned home, but with Zari who knew.

It was a few moments later before Sara knocked on the door, odd for two reasons: one, she was a former assassin who didn’t like to announce her presence and two, she had a key. Ava opened the door to see Sara looking sheepish, twisting the Santa hat around her hands.

“Look I thought it would be funny and kinda cute and the Jumpship was cloaked so-”

Sara couldn’t finish her excuse as Ava pressed her lips against her own. Soft and sweet.

“You are an idiot. A very sweet one, but an idiot nonetheless. It does not mean that you are off the hook about bringing the Jumpship into a populated area. I’ll have to send Gary and Nate out with the memory erasers-”

“One day I will get you to say flasher” Sara smirked.

“I will never.” Ava replied, holding her head up high.

Sara raised her eyebrow and bit her lip, “Come on babe it’s fun.”

Ava shook her head with an exasperated sigh, “I will have to send Gary and Nate out with the flashers. But just because you are cute does not mean that you are exempt from any backlash I get from the head office.”

“Of course not, Director Sharpe.” Sara smiled as she turned to close the door behind her.


	4. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara takes Ava ice skating for the first time

“Do you know what I’ve always wanted to do?” Sara said, absentmindedly running her fingers up and down Ava’s arm as they sat on the sofa in Ava’s apartment; the TV showing some show that Sara wasn’t paying attention to. Ava hummed, urging Sara to continue. “I’ve always wanted to go ice skating, be one of those ridiculous couples who skate round the rink together, holding hands and drinking warm drinks.”

“Sara Lance, are you going soft on me? Master Assassin going soft.” Ava teased lifting her head up from where it was resting on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Hey, you started it when you asked me to move in.” Sara replied sticking her tongue out briefly before leaning down to place a chaste kiss to Ava’s lips. “What do you think Miss Sharpe? Do you want to go ice skating with me?” Sara asked, pulling back and smiling.

“Are we talking modern ice skating or the Great Frost Fairs? Because honestly I don’t think I can walk in those dresses let alone ice skate.”

“Modern babe. That way no one is going to stare too much if I pull you in for a kiss.” Sara smirked.

Ava thought for a moment before shrugging nervously, “Okay but, I have never skated before so if I fall flat on my face, I will be holding you responsible.”

“Understood.” Sara smiled before pulling Ava up for another kiss.

~~~

Later that week Sara knocked on Ava’s door, actually knocked, and took her hand to pull her down the steps to a car. Sara Lance had rented a car (presumably rented, Ava didn’t ask) to take Ava ice skating instead of using a time courier. “I thought I would do this date properly. Stop it Sharpe I can be very romantic if I want to be, remember your birthday?” Sara winked in Ava’s direction, not taking her eyes of the road.

“I wouldn’t exactly call that romantic, more of a heart attack in the making.” Ava chuckled, blushing at the memory.

“Okay well Hank interrupting was not part of your birthday present but the initial idea was there. Anyway, bypassing that incredible failure, thank you for reminding me by the way, I found a cute little ice-skating rink not too far away.” Sara said “Unfortunately, the team heard me asking Gideon about ice-skating rinks, and they decided that they will be joining us.”

Ava hid her head in her hands and groaned, not ready to attempt ice skating for the first time with the Legends watching. Sara reached out and placed a supportive hand on Ava’s knee. “You don’t have to skate if you don’t want to babe. I know this was my idea and I won’t hold it against you.”

“No no I want to try I do but I don’t think I could live it down if I fell flat on my face in front of the Legends.”

~~~

When Sara and Ava arrived at the rink the legends were already there; Nate and Ray were out on the ice, Nate a little unsteady on his skates, Ray shouting encouraging words; Zari and Charlie were sat by the café eating mini donuts with Mick and Constantine drinking beers. 

Sara and Ava laced up their skates and hobbled out onto the ice hand in hand. Ava took a few small, unsteady steps before smiling uneasily. “I got you babe. You go down, I go down.” Sara said reassuringly as she squeezed Ava’s hand. 

Ava nodded and took a larger stride on the ice, wobbling slightly but staying upright, her smile broadened as she took another and another, dragging Sara along with her. “This is actually quite fun.”

“You make it sound like I’d arrange a terrible date.” Sara said as she skated alongside her girlfriend, bumping her shoulder with her own.

“No I just meant that I haven’t fallen flat on my face yet. I am getting a little cold though.” 

“Well you’ve only got a thin jacket on, what did you expect?”

“I was kind of hoping for an indoor rink with heating.” Ava shrugged.

“I’ve got a spare scarf in the car, hang on.” Sara was off before Ava could reply, leaving her stood in the middle of the rink, skaters all around her. 

There was a whoosh as someone skated a little too close to Ava, the momentum making her wobble slightly, deciding it was safer wait for Sara with Zari and Charlie, Ava made her way to the edge of the rink where she was less likely to fall victim to another skater.

Ava went to help herself to a mini donut but had her hand slapped away by Zari. “Zee, no hitting my girlfriend.” Sara said appearing behind Ava with a black scarf in her hand.

“She went for my donuts.”

“Ah then you brought it on yourself babe.” Sara smiled, kissing Ava’s cheek and handing her the scarf. “Do you want to get back out there or sit for a bit?”

Ava curled into Sara’s side and that was all the answer that she needed. Ray and Nate brought over some hot chocolates for everyone, Mick adding something from a hip flask to his own and the group spent the rest of the night sat watching the skaters, occasionally getting up for a quick skate or more snacks. 

As the night drew too cold to bare the others retreated to a nearby clearing where Ava suspected the Waverider was cloaked, leaving Ava and Sara to walk back to the car. “I’m sorry you didn’t have more fun tonight.” Sara said, arm linked with Ava’s.

“No, I did have fun, if I’m with you I’m always having fun.” Ava smiled coming to a stop at the rental, leaning up against the side and pulling Sara in front of her. “I will say this however, skating alone is nowhere near as fun as skating with you.”


	5. Pen Pal AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara both sign up for a Christmas Pen Pal project to exchange postcards.

“You’ve signed me up for what?” Sara Lance almost choked on her coffee.

“It’s a pen pal thing for Christmas.” Sara’s sister Laurel said, as if that automatically cleared everything up. “I’m doing it, so is Dinah. I just thought it would be nice. You know, make some new friends; you don’t have to send uber long letters, you can send a postcard.”

Sara scrunched her face in protest before groaning, “You know, if anyone else had done this, I’d have drop kicked them so fast.”

“And yet, because you love me, I am still standing.” Laurel beamed, Sara eyeing the stool she was perched on with a quizzical look. “You know what I mean. Anyway, I will email you the link and the team will send you an address, but right now I have to get back to work.” Laurel stood up from their table and picked up her bag, she could see that Sara was still uneasy, so she made one last ditch attempt to convince her. “Look Sara, it’s only for a few weeks, please just humour me. You never know you could meet your soulmate.”

“You have been watching far too many cheesy romcoms. I will do it, but only because it’s you; Now get out of here or I will actually drop kick you, I don’t care if you are the DA.” Laurel smirked and blew Sara a kiss before trying her luck and ruffling her hair, only for her hand to be swatted away.

~~~

Hey, or Hello I guess would be better. Sorry I’ve never done anything like this before, my sister signed me up and I couldn’t un-sign up. I used to know an Ava, she was in my year at school but she moved away, anyway, I don’t really know what to say, er how did you get into this? Are you a willing participant or a mug like me?  
If you are willing, I’m sorry you got stuck with me, this must be a rubbish start for you, but er Happy Holidays, I hope this postcard finds you well.  
Sara Lance  
p.s. the postcard was my sister’s idea too.

Ava Sharpe flipped the postcard back over in her hands. A dog wearing a Santa hat smiled up at her and Ava chuckled softly. What a very odd thing to receive. Placing her bag down on the couch as she made her way through her apartment Ava reread the postcard. It wasn’t a lot to go off, what was Ava meant to say back? Should she send a postcard too? Would this Sara think her weird if she sent an actual letter in reply to a postcard?

Ava dropped the postcard on her kitchen island and headed back to her bag to retrieve her phone. “Zari, I’ve got a question about this pen pal thing-”

“Is it ‘why did I sign up?’ Because I can’t help you there. You got yourself into this, you and your fancy job can get you out of it.” Even through the phone Ava could practically hear best friend rolling her eyes.

“No it’s not that! I just got home and it’s a little weird, she didn’t send a letter, she sent a postcard.” Ava collapsed on her couch and slipped off her shoes.

“A postcard? Like a wish you were here postcard?”

“Well it’s got a dog wearing a Santa’s hat but yes.”

“Huh that is weird, funny, but weird.” Zari chuckled, a small part of her intrigued, but only a small part.

“Well I guess, but I think I know her, from like high school.”

“Huh what are the odds. Anyway why are you calling me? You’re a big girl you can answer your own mail.”

“Well I don’t know what to say, if it is this girl I went to school with, I had a crush on her and I don’t know it feels weird.” Ava asked biting her lip.

“I don’t think I’m the best person to ask, I don’t do good advice, but can I interest you in a sarcastic comment?”

Now it was Ava’s turn to roll her eyes, “Come on Zee.”

Zari groaned and rubbed her eyes, “Well if she wants to send a postcard why not send one back?”

~~~

Miss Lance,  
I am a willing participant, but don’t worry about me being ‘stuck’ with you. I’m sure we’ll find something to talk about. Like, what do you do for a living? or for fun? I like going for a run, especially in the cold, takes the edge off after a long day at the office.  
Happy Holidays to you too, I look forward to your reply,  
Ava Sharpe  
p.s. this may be completely random but did you go to Star City High?

“I really think this is the Ava I went to school with. She’s very serious, look at her writing, and she works in an office.” Sara pulled the postcard from her bag and handed it to Laurel who perused it before handing it to Dinah.

“The Ava you had a crush on? And what’s wrong with working in an office? I work in an office, so does Dinah.”

“Babe, I’m a cop not a Lawyer, I wouldn’t say I work in an office.” Dinah quipped placing a hand on Laurel’s knee.

Laurel rolled her eyes and placed a kiss to Dinah’s cheek before turning back to Sara “Look, why don’t you just ask her what she does? It might be a fun office job. It’s definitely the same Ava though, how many Ace Sharpe’s can there be?”

~~~

Ava,  
There is no need to call me Miss Lance, my name is Sara. It feels weird to be referred to as a Miss. Anyway, what kind of office work do you do? I’m a bartender. I don’t really know how long I’ll do it for, but it pays the bills. I like going to the gym in my spare time, but going for a run in the cold is where I draw the line. I did go to Star City High... did you sit behind me in physics? Professor Stein? What are the odds!   
Sara Lance

~~~  
Sara,  
YES. That is crazy I cant believe its you! I work for the government, It’s not that exciting. What are your plans for Christmas? Are you going to spend it with your family, your sister, Laurel right? I don’t speak to my parents anymore, but I’ve got a handful of friends I’ll be spending Christmas with.   
Best Wishes  
Ava

~~~

Ava,  
The government huh? That’s kind of hot! Any advance on that? Laurel is a big fancy pants Lawyer now. It’s just me and her, and her girlfriend. Our parents are divorced, and we’ll probably see them between Christmas and New Year but Dad’s still a cop and pulled the Christmas shift this year. Do you mind me asking why you don’t speak to your parents? I understand if you don’t want to tell me. But it’s been nice getting to know you again after so long  
Sara.

Ava handed the postcard to Zari, having read it for the 10th time that day she needed a second opinion. “What do I say?”

“Well, her sister is gay so that’s not going to be a problem. Plus she thinks you’re hot.” Zari nudged Ava with her shoulder and chuckled when Ava blushed.

“She thinks me working for the government is hot, that’s it. She hasn’t seen me in nearly 10 years.”

“Why not send her a photo?” Zari shrugged “Like a holiday card, we can take a group photo or something so it’s not just you, and then she can actually call you hot and you might believe her.”

Ava snatched the postcard back from Zari “That’s insane.”

“It’s just one postcard; this could have all been avoided or done months ago if you were on Facebook like the rest of the planet. Plus, she lives in a different State. It’s not as if you’ll run into her.”

“Remind me why I asked you for help?”

“I don’t know babe I ask myself that too.”

~~~

Sara,  
My parents and I don’t speak because they don’t approve of me being gay. not like I can control who I love, but it doesn’t matter. They didn’t kick me out though, I left of my own accord to go to college and didn’t look back. I have my friends, that’s all I need. That’s them on the front of this postcard, left to right its Nate, Zari, Myself and Gary. I’ve known Zari since college but it feels like forever and I met Nate and Gary at work.  
Looking forward to the next funny postcard  
Ava 

“What does this mean?” Sara asked, brandishing the postcard under Dinah’s nose, “She’s sent me a photo of herself.”

Dinah took the postcard from Sara and examined the photo on the front before turning it over to read what Ava had written. “Well it means she’s gay, and my guess would be she’s trying to see if you like her. Which you do. It’s obvious, you can’t stop talking about her. Plus, you had a crush on her in high school.”

Sara opened and closed her mouth, trying to think of an appropriate response.

“Honestly Sara, what’s the worst that could happen?” Laurel chimed in, placing a cup of coffee in front of Dinah and handing one to Sara.

~~~

Ava,  
I’m sorry that your parents couldn’t accept you, my parents kind of had no choice, either accept it or lose both of their children. Dad was always great, but mom took some getting used to. In return for the glorious photo of you and your friends, I present to you Me, Laurel and Dinah. I’m sending this on the 21st so I hope it reaches you before Christmas, if not, how was the holiday? Get any good presents? Did you get really drunk and sing karaoke? (I’m just going off what I normally do, I can’t really imagine you doing that, you were far too sensible at school)  
Sara

“Hey Ava, she’s cute.” Zari said picking up the postcard as she walked over the threshold of Ava’s apartment, Ava just behind her.

“What? She replied? What did she say?”

Zari perused the postcard and a smile grew across her face. “She’s gay. And she thinks you don’t do Karaoke. Hey have you got her number? Because I have a tonne of videos she needs to see.”

Ava yanked the postcard out of Zari’s hand, so she could see for herself. Huh. She was cute. Ava blushed at the thought, hoping Zari hadn’t noticed.

“Oh my god you do like her! Ava this is incredible. You have fallen in love with a handful of postcards and I can’t decide if it’s endearing or really weird.” Zari thought for a moment before deciding it was endearing. “You have to go and see her.”

“Zari Tomaz that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever hear you say and that is saying something! And if I do like her, why would she like me back? Like you said it’s been 10 years and a handful of postcards; If I go to Chicago and see her, she’s just going to think it’s crazy.”

Zari tilted her head and offered a reassuring smile “Well there’s only one way to find out.”

~~~

This was crazy. Absolutely crazy. Christmas Eve and Ava was sitting in a café a few blocks away from Sara’s apartment, hands clasped around a coffee mug trying to warm herself up and steady her nerves at the same time. She should just go home. This isn’t going to be some cheesy romantic movie where Sara turns dramatically in the street as Ava calls her name. No that would be ridiculous.

“Ava?” 

Ava lifted her head up and gasped. Sara. She was stood by the door. Confused but, was that a smile? It couldn’t be, why would it be?

“What are you doing here?” Sara asked, approaching the table and sitting down opposite her.

“You’re going to think I’m mad.” Ava shrugged, “I just wanted to see you properly, it’s been years since I last saw you and my friend kind of convinced me it would be a good idea and before I knew it, I was on a plane and now I’m here.”

Ava bit her lip and took a sip from her mug; waiting for Sara to say something. Anything.

“Where are you staying?” Sara asked and before Ava could answer for herself Sara did it for you, “You’re staying with me, we’ve got so much to catch up on I’m not going to let you stay in some hotel, they’ll all be fully booked or overpriced now anyway.”

“Wait really? I don’t want to impose.” Ava said, fidgeting slightly in her seat.

“I insist. Come on Ava what kind of friend would I be if I let you stay in an overpriced, overbooked hotel.”

Ava felt her heart drop a little. Friend. It made sense, they hadn’t seen each other in years, and they hadn’t exactly been friends at school anyway. 

Ava plastered a smile over her face, picked up her bag, and followed Sara out of the door.

~~~

When Sara unlocked her front door, she stood aside to let Ava in and put her keys on the tray just inside the doorway. “I know it’s probably a lot smaller than your apartment, with your fancy top secret government job; but it’s home.” Sara smiled softly, closing the door behind Ava, who was stood looking a little lost.

“This is really nice of you Sara, thank you.”

Sara waved her hand dismissively and headed for the kitchen. “Can I get you a drink?”

“Oh, er yeah sure, anything is fine.” Ava said taking off her coat and following Sara.

Sara had pulled a bottle of scotch out of the fridge and was getting glasses out of a cupboard, her back to Ava, when she spoke. “You know I used to have such a crush on you at school.”

If Ava had been holding a glass, she would have dropped it. “Really?” She tried to school her expression into something neutral before Sara turned around.

“Oh yeah. You were really smart and cute, still are by the way. I was going to make a move at prom, but you didn’t go; plus, I didn’t know if you were gay.” Sara poured 3 fingers of scotch into each glass and handed one to Ava.

Ava bit her lip and took a sip of scotch, letting the burn distract her momentarily. “Well now you know.” She raised her eyebrow slightly as if to say what are you going to do now. 

Sara stood for a moment, taking a sip of her own scotch and letting her eyes wander. Placing her glass down on the kitchen island she slowly walked towards Ava, giving her an out if she wanted one. Sara put her hand on Ava’s cheek and softly ran her thumb over her lip before pulling Ava’s face down and capturing her lips with her own. 

Ava gasped when Sara’s lips touched hers, she couldn’t believe what was happening. She soon responded, threading her fingers through Sara’s hair, trying to pull her even closer.

When the need for air became too great they pulled apart, foreheads pressed together as they breathed each other in.

“I didn’t think that would happen this morning” Ava gasped trying to get her breath back.

“You and me both. But I’m glad you came.” Sara smiled, looking up at Ava and putting her hand back up to Ava’s cheek, watching Ava press her cheek into Sara’s palm and close her eyes. “Not that you really have much choice, but will you come to Christmas dinner tomorrow? Laurel and Dinah would love to meet you, and to rub it in my face that they were right.”

Ava chuckled and nodded, still trying to comprehend what had happened. “That would be nice, I know I kind of crashed your holiday, so I really appreciate you including me, when you could have left me in the coffee shop.”

Now it was Sara’s turn to laugh as she walked back to where she’d dumped her bag and pulled out a plane ticket. “I was going to fly out to you on the 26th, you just beat me to it. I wouldn’t have left you behind.”

Ava couldn’t help the smile that spread across her lips as Sara walked back towards her, an equally big smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these ficlets are unbetad so all mistakes are my own


	6. Fireplace Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day all Ava wants to do is curl up and forget about it

At the start of the day Ava had been greatly looking forward to her date with her girlfriend, it had felt like weeks since she’d seen Sara and, even though it was just to the cinema, she needed the quality time. However, by the end of the day Ava had had a very long and trying day at the bureau; Gary and Nate had attempted to fix an anachronism and the resulting mess had taken 7 hours to clean up and a further 3 hours of paperwork.

Sara’s day hadn’t been much better, the fugitive they were trying to apprehend had hypnotised the team into fighting each other; not that they needed hypnotising to do that, but it did take them considerably longer to catch the fugitive once Constantine had broken the hypnosis.

So by the time Sara had opened a portal into Ava’s living toom, Ava was nursing a very large scotch, sat on her couch staring at the wall. Sara made a detour via the liquor cabinet to get her own scotch before moving over to the couch to join ava. 

Sara wrapped her arms around Ava and placed a kiss to her temple “I’ll take it from your scotch that your day wasn’t very good?” Ava shook her head and took a large mouthful of her drink, “Nate called me, gave me heads up, saying something about Marilyn Monroe and a Sea Monster.” Ava shuddered at the memory and downed what was left of her scotch, she made an attempt to get up and refill her tumbler but was gently pushed down by Sara who said she’d got it.

Sara set down the now full glass down on the coffee table, along with a mug of hot chocolate before kneeling in front of the fireplace. When Sara sat back down next to Ava there was a roaring fire in the hearth.

Ava curled into Sara, who pulled a blanket up to cover the pair of them. “Thank you for being here.” Ava’s voice was so soft Sara nearly missed what she was saying. “And I’m sorry for cancelling our date, it’s just been a really hectic day and I don’t think I could face the real world.”

“I will always be here for you Aves. Don’t worry about the cinema, I’d much rather be at home than out. Plus, I can get away with kissing you more here than I can at the cinema.” Sara winked, making Ava giggle softly. “Are you hungry? I can order some food?” Sara made to get up but Ava held her in place.

“No I’m fine, just stay with me for a bit.” 

“Of course.”


	7. Untangling the lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara attempt to decorate the tree

Ava picked up the last box from her car and balanced it on her hip, holding it with one hand and shutting the car door with the other. walking up the steps to her front door she handed the last box to Sara and turned to lock her car.

“So” Ava said looking around her flat at all the boxes, “Where do we start?”

“You’ve always got to start with the tree.” Sara replied rolling up her sleeves and putting her hands on her hips.

Ava being Ava had chosen to buy a plastic tree that she could dismantle and reuse year after year. However, that did mean that they had to assemble it first. “I’m beginning to see why people just buy a real tree every year.” Ava sighed, picking up two identical branches and staring at them intently. “What we need to do is tie different ribbons around the ends or something, so that next time it doesn’t take so blooming long.”

“And that is why you are the brains of this operation.” Sara smiled, leaning over to place a quick kiss to Ava’s cheek before jumping up to find the bag that had the wrapping paper and ribbons in.

Once the ribbons were on the branches it was a lot easier to slot them into the right place on the trunk. Ava stepped back to admire her work smiling to herself before turning around to look for the box with the decorations themselves.

Sara was stood behind her with a wreath around her neck, her body draped in lights, and baubles handing from her ears and fingertips. She looked very pleased with herself. Ava stuck her hands on her hips and surveyed the sight before her. 

“How did you?” Ava shook her head taking a step closer to Sara and taking a bauble from her hand. 

“I am a master assassin, trained to be very sneaky and quiet.” Sara replied, sticking her tongue out. wobbling slightly as she turned around to show Ava her work.

Ava chuckled as Sara tripped on the lighting cord, “Is the master assassin stuck?”

Sara tried to raise her arms to remove the decorations herself but couldn’t lift them above her waist “The master assassin might be.”

Ava tucked a strand of hair behind Sara’s ear and removed the wreath from around her neck, placing a kiss to the bare skin left behind. “You are an idiot.”

“That may be, but I’m your idiot.” Sara beamed.

Ava removed the baubles and attempted to untangle Sara from the lights, to no avail. “Where is the end? Sara these were brand new lights, how did you manage to tangle them so badly?” 

Sara bit her lip and shrugged apologetically.

Eventually Ava managed to loosen the hold the lights had around Sara and the smaller blonde wriggled free, leaving a heap of wires on the floor.

“I’m sorry babe.”

“It’s okay, we’ll just put the baubles on first and tackle the lights tomorrow.” Ava reassured Sara with a kiss to her forehead and returned to the box with the baubles.

~~~

When Ava awoke the following morning, she was greeted to a steaming mug of coffee on her bedside table, but the space next to her were Sara usually lay was cold. Confused, Ava sipped at her coffee and swung her legs out of bed to look for her girlfriend. 

As Ava walked into the living room she stopped in her tracks. There were lights on the tree. Sara was sat on the couch facing the tree, her feet tucked underneath her, and her hands clasped round her own mug of coffee. 

“Sara, you untangled the lights.” 

Sara turned at the sound of Ava’s voice and smiled softly. “Well, it was my fault they were tangled in the first place.” 

Ava sat down next to Sara and was greeted with a coffee infused kiss. “It looks beautiful.” Ava said looking at the tree.

“Happy Christmas Babe.”


	8. Bureau Holiday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Bureau's holiday party and Sara makes a new friend

“Hey babe, what should I wear? On a scale of ‘sweatpants and a movie’ to ‘party at the Queen Mansion’ how dressy?” Sara was on the phone to Ava, stood in the fabrication room, a handful of outfits on the wall in front of her, wondering what on earth she was doing. She had left the holiday parties behind her in her old life, literally. 

“I would say a comfortable middle, we won’t need to be there long, I just need to make an appearance as Director and do a bit of schmoozing, as Nate puts it.” Ava replied, she was still at the office and was going to meet Sara late, if she could get away on time; looking at the pile of paperwork she still had to look through and sighed. “I know these events make you uncomfortable, so I won’t hold it against you if you don’t want to come.”

“I appreciate that babe, but I said I’d be there, and I will. Now I can’t believe I am saying this to you of all people but get off the phone and finish your paperwork.”

Ava laughed and blew a kiss down the phone before she hung up and got to work on the stack of reports that needed her approval.

Back on the Waverider Sara turned to face Zari and Charlie, “What do you think?”

“I think you’ve gone completely soft.” Zari smirked, “But number 4 is a knockout, Ava isn’t going to know what hit her. You need to wear this one.”

Sara turned to Charlie who nodded and raised her beer in agreement.

~~~

Sara opened a portal into the Bureau’s reception where she and Ava had agreed to meet. She was pleasantly surprised by the extent of the decorations. there were two large Christmas trees, either side of the welcoming desk, each resplendent with red and gold baubles, silver tinsel weaving through the branches, blue twinkling lights reflecting off the iridescent surfaces and a gold star atop each tree.

“You’ll catch flies with your mouth open like that.” Sara turned at the sound of her girlfriend’s voice, doing a double take as she caught sight of her. 

Ava was wearing a floor length emerald green dress, a slit running up her left leg stopping mid-thigh. Much to Sara’s dismay, Ava’s hair was coiled neatly on top of her head, a tantalizing bun just itching to be pulled out. She had opted for sensible heels, shorter than those Sara was wearing but the difference left them standing at the same height.

“Wow” was all Sara could muster, taking Ava’s hand and making her turn, taking in the full ensemble. Sara was truly speechless.

“Wow yourself. You look beautiful babe.” Ava leaned forward and captured Sara’s lips in a soft kiss, running her hands down the sleeves of Sara’s navy jumpsuit to clasp her hands. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Yes Director” Sara winked, following Ava as she pulled her down the hallway to the main hall.

There were tables dotted around the main hall and a bar in the far corner. The walls were covered in silver stars of varying sizes. “You don’t do things by halves do you?” Sara surveyed the décor, stunned at the sheer amount of glitter.

“The first holiday party, the decorations were really cheap and tacky. It looked horrific, but since then we’ve put a little more effort in.” Ava smiled pulling Sara in the direction of the makeshift bar, “It’s a free bar, so make the most of it. I shouldn’t have to be here more than an hour; after that everyone is too drunk to remember anything anyway.”

Sara nodded and helped herself to two glasses of champagne, handing one to Ava. “I’m going to go and talk to Nate, I was never that great at schmoozing, so I will leave you to it and come find you in a bit.” Sara looked around before kissing Ava discreetly on the cheek; although they were mostly public with their relationship now, there were still a handful of higherups that didn’t approve or didn’t even know about Ava dating Sara when she was technically her boss.

“See you later babe.” Ava replied moving over to one of the small tables where she could see Hank Heywood and a small group of big wigs from head office.

Sara finished drinking her champagne and opted for a smooth scotch instead, walking over to Nate, Gary and Mona who were cloistered in a corner. “Hey guys, you must be Mona; I’m Sara, I Captain the Waverider.”

Mona’s face lit up and she pounced on Sara to hug her. “I have heard so much about you. Nate has told me all about your badass missions, but I need to hear it all from you.”

Sara sighed and downed her scotch. It was going to be a long night.

~~~

About an hour later, true to her word Ava came to find Sara; the latter sitting at a table with a drunk Mona slumped in her lap. “I made a new friend. Your assistant coordinator of creature upkeep is a lightweight though, she's sweet, but a lightweight.” Sara smiled as she stroked Mona’s hair “Nate can you make sure Mona gets home, and give her some water.” Sara added standing up and bringing Mona with her, handing her over to Nate who nodded and opened a portal before disappearing through it.

“Good evening?” Ava asked, looking a little confused.

Sara shrugged, “It would’ve been better with you, but I had fun with Nate and Gary, even Mona, though she did keep asking me what it was like to be an assassin.”

Ava bit her lip and looked around the hall, there was a makeshift dance floor where people were attempting to dance in their inebriated state. Ava smiled and tried to pull Sara towards it, Sara holding back slightly. "What about people finding out?"

“I don’t care anymore Sara. If people find out they find out. I don’t want to hide anymore.”

Sara gasped as Ava kissed her with more passion than their earlier kiss, with more passion than any kiss they’d had at the bureau before.

“I love you Sara.”

“I love you too.”


	9. Christmas baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP making a gingerbread house together.

As the holidays had grown closer, Ava had told Sara that she wanted to properly experience all the memories she had of the holidays as a child. So that was how she’d found herself stood in her kitchen on a frosty Sunday morning with her island counter covered in baking ingredients.

“I don’t see why we have to bake everything from scratch.” Sara mumbled tying an apron around her midriff to protect her Christmas jumper ‘Happy Holigays’.

“There are three very good reasons why we’re baking everything from scratch: Number 1, I want the authentic experience: Number 2, your words ‘I am a fantastic baker’: And Number 3, you love me.” Ava replied covering up her own, more traditional, Christmas jumper with an apron.

“You make an excellent point” Sara beamed, kissing Ava’s cheek and making the taller blonde blush “So, where do we start?”

~~~

The smell of gingerbread filled the kitchen as it finished baking in the oven, Ava and Sara were busy making the frosting for when they came out of the oven. Well, Ava was making the frosting, Sara was dancing around the kitchen singing Christmas songs.

The timer for the oven went off and Sara helpfully removed the tray from the oven before continuing her dancing. 

“How long do they need to chill before we can frost them?” Sara asked, slowing the dancing down and simply wiggling.

“15 minutes should be plenty.” Ava replied, swatting Sara’s hand away from the sweets and pulling them out of her reach. 

Sara pouted, but the pout quickly turned into a grin as she noticed a smudge of frosting on Ava’s cheek. Sara bit her lip wondering if she should be nice and tell Ava about it or if she should have a little fun. Deciding to have some fun, Sara returned to dancing around the kitchen island, doing a full lap of the counter before pulling Ava down towards her and swiping her tongue across her cheek and licking the frosting clean off.

Ava raised her eyebrows in shock, touching her cheek where the frosting had been. “What was that?”

“You had some frosting on your cheek.” Sara shrugged nonchalantly.

“And you couldn’t just tell me? You had to lick it off my cheek.”

Sara nodded, a smug smile on her lips “you wanted the authentic holiday baking experience, and it is my duty as your girlfriend to provide that.”

Ava narrowed her eyes at Sara “I’m not even going to go there, lets frost this and then we can have some lunch.”

Sara stuck her tongue out but moved the gingerbread pieces from the baking tray over to the island. grabbing two sides of the house and a small brush.

When the house was assembled, one side looking perfect, the other looking like a child had done it, Ava turned to gather up the empty frosting and sweet bowls and smirked. Sara was covered in frosting. The tip of her nose, her left cheek, and even a smidgen on her chin.

Deciding that revenge would be just as sweet as the frosting, Ava moved the gingerbread house of out harm’s way before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss to Sara’s nose, swiping the frosting away. Sara raised an eyebrow in question and Ava felt her cheeks flush slightly before she turned Sara’s head to the side and ran her tongue up her cheek, licking her lips Ava lifted Sara’s chin up and swiped at the frosting there before pausing and running her tongue down Sara’s neck and sucking at her pulse point.

Sara moaned and angled her head up so Ava had better access. “Director Sharpe, I never would’ve expected this from you.”

Ava pulled away a silent question on her face “That does not mean that I want you to stop.” Ava grinned and lifted Sara up to sit on the kitchen island.

The gingerbread house lay forgotten on the counter.


	10. First Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara, Ava and the Legends have some fun in the snow

“It’s snowing!” Ava was shaken awake by Sara jumping on the bed. “Get up babe, come on, its snowing!”

Ava sat up and rubbed the sleep out her eyes, glancing at the clock on her bedside table. “Sara it’s 6:15. On a Sunday. The snow will still be there in an hour.” Ava rolled over and tried to snuggle back into her duvet, she’d had a long week at the bureau and didn’t want to be awake right now.

Sara sighed and placed a kiss to the exposed skin on Ava’s forehead. “Okay babe, you get some sleep, I’ll be outside when you want to join me.” 

Sara pulled on a jumper and a pair of jeans before grabbing her coat and boots and heading for the door.

~~~

Ava awoke again, the clock now reading 8:27, much better. Ava stretched and waited for the crack between her shoulder blades and sighed. She padded about her flat making some coffee before pouring it into a flask and pulling on some warm clothes.

When Ava stepped outside, she was greeted to the sight of a large Beebo made of snow, sitting at the top of the stairs. “Ava, you came.” Sara called, waving from the pavement where she was gathering up snow with her hands, presumably in retaliation for the snowball that landed square in her back; Zari laughing in the distance.

“Nice shot Zee.” Charlie beamed, offering a high five to Zari only to have a snowball hit her arm, sent flying by Nate.

Ava joined Sara’s side and looked around for the rest of the legends, Zari and Charlie were cloistered together, planning their next attack; Nate was crouched by a pile of snow that seemed to be growing bigger by itself – Ray presumably; Mick and Constantine were no where to be seen and had no doubt remained on the Waverider, warm and drinking something alcoholic.

“Who made the Beebo?” Ava asked, bending down to swap her thermos for some snow before aiming it at the pile in front of Nate, a resulting oof and large Ray appearing confirming Ava’s suspicions.

“That was me and Nate. I wanted to make a proper snowman, but the body ended up looking more like a lump, so we made Beebo.” Sara replied firing another snowball at Charlie, who ducked and let the snowball hit Zari.

~~~

An hour later, when everyone was sufficiently soaked through and shivering, they all traipsed into Ava’s house to sit by the heaters and a freshly lit fire. Being a dutiful host Ava handed out hot drinks and some chocolate cookies, before she curled up on the sofa next to Sara.

“Did you have fun today my love?” Sara asked, moving closer to Ava and snuggling into her side.

Ava hummed her reply, letting Sara kiss her cheek before leaning her head on her shoulder and pulling a blanket around them both.


	11. Retail at Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m out Christmas shopping and you are the cashier at this store and the person in front of me in line is giving you a hard time AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update is later than they usually are, i hadnt finished this bit before i went to work and i didnt get home till late, but i hope you like it (the next update will probably be late as well)

Sara anxiously checked her watch, she had some time, not a lot, but some. She said she’d meet Laurel at 9 for drinks, and it was just approaching 8; but she was still stood in the middle of the department store having no idea what to get her sister. She thought about getting her a fancy pen for work but that didn’t seem very personal, she had no idea what perfume she wore these days; she was always so busy with work she never got to see her, they both were.

Jewellery. She should have a look at the jewellery. The jewellery department was packed. Full of men, no doubt trying to find last minute Christmas presents. Sara sighed. She really needed to stop leaving present shopping to the last minute. She had got her friends and her parents done, but she hadn’t seen anything that Laurel would really like.

Sara was pulled from her train of thought as a particularly stocky man elbowed her out of the way to look in the cabinet she had stopped by. Sara frowned and thought about elbowing him in the ribs but decided he wasn’t worth the effort and moved along to a different cabinet. 

She found herself looking in a cabinet that had all sorts of delicate animal pendants. There was a little rose gold bee, a prowling fox in gold, and a silver bunny. Then Sara saw it, a bird caught in flight, silver on a silver chain with a dainty pearl hanging alongside it. Sara looked around for a free assistant, so that she could have a closed look at the necklace, but they were all busy. No matter, she had nowhere urgent to be. The man who had shoved her out of the first cabinet clearly did however, “I have been waiting for 30 minutes! Is there anyone else who can serve? or shall I take my business elsewhere?”

Sara checked her watch, he had elbowed her out of the way 8 minutes ago, and Sara didn’t recall seeing him before that.

“I’m sorry sir, but everyone who is trained to serve on jewellery is busy, but I can assure you that as soon as one of our assistants becomes available, I will make sure you are next in line.” One of the assistants smiled politely, a tall woman with blonde hair pulled neatly into a bun at the nape of her neck.

Sara could see the man was about to retaliate but didn’t give him a chance to, “You have not been waiting for 30 minutes, you’ve been here for 10. You have also elbowed myself and multiple other customers out of the way in an attempt to be seen next. You need to either learn some patience or do your shopping earlier, but don’t take it out on the staff for just doing their jobs.” Sara flashed her police badge so that only he could see it before putting it back in her coat pocket.

He shut up after that. True to the assistant’s word however, he was seen next, promptly paid in cash and left without another word.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Sara looked up at the sales assistant who had spoken earlier, Sara could now see her name badge read ‘Ava’. “We do have security for guys like that if they get out of hand.”

“I used to work in retail, I know you can’t be rude to the customers, no matter how rude they are being to you.”

“Well, thank you.” Ava smiled, “How can I help?” she added reaching for the cabinet keys around her neck.

Sara pointed to the bird in the cabinet, “How much is it?”

“The canary is $135, I believe we had some matching earrings come in this morning for $65 as well.” Ava said handing Sara the pendant before bending down to rummage in the drawer beneath the cabinet. She pulled out a small green presentation box with a small pair of studs sat in the middle.

Sara glanced at her watch once more, 8:27, “Perfect, I’ll take them both please.”

“Are you running late for something? I can hold them for you if you want to come back when it’s more convenient.” Ava suggested, boxing up the pendant with the earrings.

“No it’s okay, I’m just supposed to meet someone at 9, to give the present to, I just left it late.”

“I’ll be as quick as I can then.” Ava smiled, grabbing a gift bag from beneath the register and putting the box inside. “That all comes to $200 then. I hope she likes them.” 

Sara thanked Ava and took the bag she handed her, handing over her credit card and signing the tablet in front of her. Sara started to walk away but paused and pulled out a business card from her pocket and handing it to Ava. “Call me, if you ever need to vent about customers or just want a drink.” She smiled softly before leaving Ava behind to pocket the card and turn to the next waiting customer.


	12. Sneaking around the Christmas tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to put the presents under the tree

Ava woke up with a stiff neck, looking around she noticed that she and Sara had fallen asleep on the couch; Netflix taunting her ‘Are you still watching’. Ava shut off the TV and looked down at Sara asleep in her lap. Sara had been on a particularly trying mission that day so when she drifted off during ‘How to get away with Murder’ Ava didn’t wake up, even though she knew she would have to sit through the episodes again.

Ava ran her fingers through Sara’s hair and was about to wake her up but stopped herself; If Sara was sleeping this might be her best chance to put the presents under the tree, with only 3 days until Christmas who knew if anything would come up, broken timeline or fugitive wise. Ava carefully lifted Sara’s head and grabbed the throw pillow from behind her, slotting the pillow between Sara’s head and the couch as she stood up.

She watched the sleeping blonde for a moment, to be sure she was still sleeping before she grabbed her time courier and opened a window.

“Good evening Director Sharpe.” Gideon greeted Ava as she walked onto the bridge.

“Is everyone asleep Gideon?” Ava asked.

“Dr Palmer is in the lab, Mr Rory is in the galley, Mr Constantine, Ms Tomaz and Charlie are in their respective rooms.”

“Thank you, Gideon.” Ava said moving in the direction of the lab.

“Ray?” Ava walked into the lab, expecting to see Ray at the whiteboard or sitting at the desk; but he was nowhere to be seen. “Gideon?”

“My apologies Director, Dr Palmer is now located in the galley.” Ava sighed as she turned on her heel and headed back the way she came.

Ray and Mick were sat in the galley, Ray with a mug of coffee and Mick with his usual beer, “Ray have you got that box I asked you to keep safe?”

“Oh yes, it’s in my room, I’ll go and get it.” Ray left the room leaving Ava and Mick in a content silence.

When Ray returned clutching the box, Ava had to stifle a giggle as she took the box from him.

“Is everything okay at the Bureau now?” Ray asked

“Look Ray, this box isn’t time bureau related; It’s my Christmas presents for Sara, If I kept them at my place or even in my office, Sara would’ve found them.”

Ray looked a little confused but quickly brushed it off “Oh okay, well I hope she likes them.”

Ava balanced the box under one arm and opened a window back to her apartment. Sara was still asleep, a rare smile on her face, no sign of nightmares tonight; the nightmares had become less frequent but not gone completely.

Ava placed her box down by the tree and started to unpack it before doing a double take; Why were there presents under the tree? Where had they come from? Brows furrowed, Ava turned on her heel to face the couch. Walking back around she stood over Sara’s body, arms crossed.

“You’re staring” Sara said, not opening her eyes.

“I thought you were asleep.” Ava whispered crouching down next to Sara’s head and tucking a strand of her hair behind her hair.

Sara opened her eyes “I was, but I woke up and you weren’t here, so I thought I might as well put your presents under the tree.”

Ava raised her eyebrows, “Where were you hiding them?”

“Ray was holding onto them for me.” Sara sat upfront stretched.

Ava’s shoulders started to shake as she tried not to laugh, “Ray? Really?”

Sara shrugged, “He was the least likely to snoop or ask silly questions, plus if I left them in my room, Zee would’ve found them; She’s always going in my room, she thinks I don’t notice but I do. What’s so funny babe?”

“I asked Ray to look after mine too. I told him it was top secret documentation that wasn’t safe at the bureau.” Ava tried to maintain some semblance of control, but as Sara started laughing, Ava couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“That poor man.” Sara smiled and shook her head, “Now can you just put the presents under the tree, so we can go to bed.”


End file.
